I Wouldnt Say Stalking
by GsM
Summary: Behind the scenes of 'Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince' through the eyes of five teen Aurors. WARNING: This might get a bit Lemony and Slashy because I do not intend to follow the original SL all throughout the FanFic. Where is the fun in that..?


Just go get some stuff out of the way...

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series or anything/anyone in it, obviously, otherwise I wouldnt be on here .' I'd be busy being a famous writer :D

**ALSO: **I cannot take full credit for all the original characters within this story. Edge Livro, Christopher Valor, Olliver LeStrange and Shawn Pastor are all creations of two close friends who very kindly gave me permission to insert them into my story. Cause they rule like that. So I must give thanks for IVC and CJC for being epic and helping me with this.

* * *

**Chapter One: Another Year**

The whistle to a magnificently scarlet red train, The Hogwarts Express of course, sounded across platform 9 ¾ on September 1st ,calling all students to board so that they could begin their journey to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. The students clambered onto the train and called goodbyes to their families from windows, waving happily until the train turned the corner, blocking them from view.

As the train made its way towards its destination, the corridors emptied and the compartments filled with chatting Students ready to start up a new year. In one particular compartment Harry Potter sat with Neville LongBottom and Luna Lovegood and was later joined by prefects Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger.

It hadn't been more than ten minutes before Harry acquired a letter to join the new teacher in his own Compartment along with LongBottom for a 'spot of lunch'.

As they left their friends, a female with Gryffindor robes, tanned skin and long curling brown hair that matched her large dark eyes - eyes that stuck to Harry strictly- weaved through the corridor and around students so expertly she wasn't noticed by anyone as she stalked Potter.

Once the boys entered the cabin their letter specified, the door snapped shut behind them, leaving the girl standing a couple of feet away from it with an annoyed look set on her exotic face.

This girl was Mirror Reflects; An Auror, young as she is, who was recruited in her first year at Hogwarts –along with a few others who showed promise- to watch over the school and give feedback to the Ministry. Recently though, they were enlisted by Dumbledore and The Order of the Phoenix to watch over Harry Potter during classes, meals and even in the dorms to be sure he doesn't get into too much trouble without letting him or anyone let on. It wasn't going to be easy; Harry Potter had managed to get himself into more trouble in his first year than any student could in all seven at Hogwarts, including the Weasley Twins.

While leaning against the side of the cabin, Mirror debated on what she should do; After all she had been ordered to keep the target in her sights until they were off the train. But how did they expect her to do that when she wasn't allowed to burst into the cabin? Wasn't allowed to use highly rated spells at the risk of blowing her cover?

She resigned to stand there, pulling an invisibility cloak out from under her robes and tossing it over herself. She then took her wand out of the harness on her thigh and lifted it to her ear like a phone. It started to glow. This was a trick her and her fellow young Aurors had come up with; similar to a walkie talkie, this allowed them to keep in contact without sending bright patronuses around.

"Edge Livro." She said to her wand, it vibrated for a moment before a pitched female voice answered.

"Mirror?"

"Yes, Edge. I'm outside of SlugHorns compartment, Harry is inside."

"Can't you hear anything?" asked the girl named Edge

"No." Mirror would whisper, pressing closer to the wall as a gang of first years passed. This made her attempts at remaining hidden harder than planned, why did they have to travel in packs?

"And does it really matter?" She added, "Dumbledore told us that he DID want Harry to get close to the man, SlugHorn, for some reason. We don't need to worry about him."

"Right, just come back then." Edge sighed

The two said their goodbyes and promptly hung up –or rather, the wand ceased its glowing- and with a huff Mirror placed her wand back into its harness and made to remove the cloak.

The moment she had finished folding and stowing it away into her robes, Potter and LongBottom came out from SlugHorns' cabin with that Weasley girl and started up the corridor. Mirror made to casually follow them from behind a couple of RavenClaws until the hem of Potter's very own invisibility cloak caught her eye.

'_He ISN'T.'_ She thought.

Then, noticing that a Slytherin boy was exiting the compartment as well, she automatically knew where the Target was heading -what with his recent OCD over the Malfoy prat-.

"He IS." She muttered under her breath.

Watching Harry vanish beneath his cloak, she felt the air shudder slightly as he passed her to dart off towards the Slytherin boy and his cabin. She rolled her eyes and sucked her teeth, clearly annoyed. She might be an Auror but that did not stop her being a teenager.

Not bothering to follow, Mirror turned away from the situation and tailed the remaining pair since their compartment was so close to her own. They entered and she passed their door, hearing the occupants' question them about Harry's whereabouts before she slipped into her own little compartment right next door.

The interior held a girl that could very well be mistaken as a Weasley, what with her red hair and a light dusting of freckles across her face. The only thing that set her apart was the obvious air of wealth about her. She was sitting by the window with a large stack of books beside her. A smile crossed the girl's lips while Mirror sat across from her. She too wore Gryffindor robes.

"Hola."

"Hey Edge." Said Mirror

"I sent Shawn to take over-"

"Call him back." Mirror settled more comfortably into her seat, watching the look on Edge's face that clearly showed her objection to that statement.

"But Mirror!" Edge gasped "Moody said not to let him out of our sights! Constant-"

"Vigilance." Mirror interrupted with this wide grin set on her face "Well, Harry decided to follow that pretty boy Slytherin. He is going to try to get something on Malfoy I am sure. He should simply admit he is gay for him.."

She watched Edge closely now, waiting for the girls reaction which she did not skimp out on. Her eyes had widened considerably and the tips of her ears tinted red, as did her cheeks. She spoke even more fervently, still managing to sound angry though it was obvious she was trying not to laugh.

"Mirror! You let him GO?"

"Well I couldn't bloody well drag him away. How would that of looked?" Mirror challenged "And would you stop whispering? Christopher placed enough Charms on this cabin that I doubt anyone will hear us even if we set off some fireworks."

"Can't you take this seriously? We are in charge of HARRY POTTER'S SAFETY!" Edge squeaked

"He is in no MORTAL DANGER just yet..."

"Who?" asked a chilly yet smooth voice from the door, the girls gave a slight start to it. They both looked up to see a rather tall, rather handsome, black haired boy with frosty skin and bright blue eyes shutting the door behind him. He wore Slytherin robes and was greeted by Mirror with a smile and by Edge with a scowl. His lips had slipped into a polite grin and he sat on the bench Mirror was on, leaving a large gap between them.

"What did I miss? Who is dying this time?" he asked in that same cool voice.

Edge opened her mouth to reply, but Mirror rushed over her and explained the situation in a much gentler tone than she expected Edge to use. She had never liked Olliver, even before he got sorted into Slytherin so it had nothing to do with that natural hatred between the houses.

"You did all you could." He said with a nod, turning his eyes towards Edge without letting her make his smile falter. She huffed, grabbed up one of her books and settled herself down to read. Mirror was not fooled by this. Edge liked to spy on people over the top of her books.

Mirror gave Olliver a shrug

"Where is Christopher?" she asked.

Olliver crossed his arms behind his head, resting it back against them while risking a bit of a rebellious smirk now that Edge's concentration seemed to be on something else.

"With a couple of RavenClaws; you know, got to keep up with the façade and be seen with our own 'kind'."

This made Mirror laugh and the two began to chat about their summer, though Mirror did most of the talking since Olliver was more of a listener anyways. Olliver was a pure blooded wizard -like Edge- and naturaly spent most of his time in the wizarding world; unlike Mirror who half and half and loved the Muggle world just as much as the wizard one. She told him about the theme parks she had gone to and laughed at his confused expression when she tried to explain exactly what a rollercoaster was and the point of it.

They had just started to wonder aloud about what would be served at dinner when the Hogwarts Express began to slow and came to a stop at its usual station in Hogsmeade. Students got off and crowded the platform, first years heading for the boats as usual while all others made their way to the 'horseless' carriages. Olliver winked at the girls before leaving with a gang of Slytherins, all of them greeting him with curious glances towards the girls.

The Gryffindors hopped onto their own carriage and waited, watching the darkness around them as their bellies rumbled with hunger.

It was only a few minutes later when a rather stretched out boy with long brown hair clambered into the carriage, his HufflePuff robes a bit damp.

"Tonks is gonna get Potter." He said in a slightly manic tone as he sat himself beside Edge. Adjusting his glasses and smoothing down a small goatee tuff on his chin he reached out a hand to pet the creatures that only he could see pulling the carriage. As he did so some water and a frog fell out from his sleeve. He did not seem to notice.

The two girls eyed him knowingly.

Shawn had always been quite the oddball and they weren't surprised by his moist robes, he probably fell into the lake or something...More like jumped in.

Before they could even begin to question him the carriage began to move forward, heading towards the iron gates that would lead them into the school and into another year at Hogwarts.

After the feast and the usual speech provided by Dumbledore himself, all students headed off to their dormitories for some much needed sleep, all of them chatting about their summers, classes and Dumbledore's hand. Each theory was wild and usually ended with some sort of explosion, but it kept them entertained while they all changed into their pajamas and crawled into bed before finally drifting off.

In the girl's dormitory of the Gryffindor tower two beds were empty, the owners of whom were Edge and Mirror -having snuck off when all the students had drifted into their deep sleeps- and they were now well outside of the fat ladies frame.

The two were walking down a corridor of classrooms, dressed in their pajamas, tapping a finger against each door until one glowed a faint purple.

"Ah." Edge grabbed the knob and opened the door, when the girls entered they spotted three figures lounging inside of the classroom.

Olliver was to the right of the door, leaning against the wall while Shawn sat on top of the teacher's desk with his face buried in a copy of The Quibbler and right beside him stood another male by the name of Christopher Valor. His flesh was lightly tanned from the sun and his brown hair looked a bit windswept, behind his glasses his honey eyes focused on the girls before him. He smiled.

"It's about time." He said

Mirror shut the door while Edge scurried over to an empty seat.

"That Granger girl is a hard case you know-" Mirror began before Edge interrupted her, sounding aggitated for she liked Christopher as much as she did a Flesh Eating slug. "We didn't come here for you to criticize our skills, just tell us why you pulled us out of bed already..."

He rolled his eyes at her and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "As you might have noticed tonight at the feast, Dumbledore isn't doing so well." He would state as-a-matter-of-factly, pausing for a moment to listen to the silence his opening statement had caused. "What we have feared is coming…he might not be with us for much longer."

Edge caught a noise in her throat while Shawn set The Quibbler down, somber eyes watching Christopher as he continued, "And so, I think it best if we all make a bit of a promise."

His eyes, usually so warm, had frozen as they flitted around the room, locking with the gaze of each person there. "No matter what happens to Dumbledore… I think we ought to stay by Harry's side."

The silence seemed to thicken if that were possible. They all looked around each other while Christopher went on as though he hadn't noticed.

"Even if everything goes under when he leaves us, we must stick by that boy, as Dumbledore said 'He is our last hope.' We should trust that. Just because he is the one who asked for our help doesn't mean our services should end with his life."

Someone could of sliced a knife through the silence that filled the already quiet room. They all avoided each others eyes now, seeming to be in their own little worlds while they thought on Christopher's words.

To everyone's surprise it was Shawn who spoke first and broke the minute long silence.

"Well duh."

He leapt off the desk and patted Christopher's back a bit, "Potter all the way! We will stick to him like glue, who cares if we are getting paid still?"

"Not me." Said Edge, her previous moment of weakness seeming to have vanished. "I will watch the boy until he no longer needs it."

"I'll stay along for the ride." Added Olliver

"We all will." Agreed Mirror, a smile playing on her lips.

Christopher seemed to like what he was hearing; his usual smile came along "I just wanted to be sure we were all on the same page. So we agree? We are in this till You-Know-Who's last breath?"

"Yes." They all said together, each of them smiling even with the seriousness of the conversation.

After Christopher gave each of them a handshake –grudgingly with Edge- he handed them their schedules so that they could skip the usual sixth year schedule approvals.

Then they all left, waving as they went their separate ways for some much needed sleep.

* * *

Well! That was the first Chapter. Wow. This looks a LOT shorter on here!

And this ended pretty quickly . Oh well :D

Reviews and such are welcomed.

Anyways.

Thankies for reading!


End file.
